Les Deux Anges
by DreamCrazy14
Summary: Lorsqu'Erik était enfant et exposé au monde comme l'Enfant du Diable, il rencontre Rose elle aussi considérée comme un monstre et surnommée l'Enfant du Loup. Tous deux s'enfuient du cirque et rêvent de vengeances sur ce monde habités d'humains fous, odieux et bêtes... Mais rêvent aussi de fondés chacun une famille.
Erik était recroquevillé au fond de sa cage, en essayant de se réchauffer. La paille ''propre'' était d'un côté et la sale de l'autre. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, à cause d'une de ses petites révoltes contre les gitans, son maître l'avait sévèrement puni, ce jour-là et en supplément, il avait supprimé la nourriture. Soudain, il entendit du bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son maître jeté un petit corps frêle dans la cage qui semblait pleurer. Erik leva les yeux vers son maître.
« Voici ton nouvelle amie, Enfant du Diable, je te présente l'Enfant du Loup ! »  
Le garçon de douze ans ne répondit rien et quand le gitan fut partit, il rampa vers elle. Elle aussi portait un sac sur sa tête mais il pouvait bien voir ses deux yeux verts et ses longs cheveux bruns foncés qui ondulaient. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire déchirée et sa peau nue était couverte de cicatrices. ''L'Enfant du Loup'' tenait contre une peluche en forme de lapin. Elle leva la tête vers Erik et commença à trembler. Le jeune garçon s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule.  
« Je m'appelle Erik, dit-il sur un ton compatissant. Et toi ?  
-Rose, répondit-elle doucement.  
-C'est un jolie prénom ! s'exclama Erik.  
\- Un joli prénom pour un monstre, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. »  
Le garçon enlaça sa compagne d'infortune. Il sentit qu'elle s'était raidit et devina facilement qu'elle avait dut être habitué à se faire battre, tout comme lui. Et lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Après tout, elle était comme lui : rejetée du monde et maintenant exposée comme bête aux humains. Rose leva la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver, Erik ?  
-Des choses difficiles mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protègerais toujours, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Rose. Un jour, on va s'enfuir d'ici et tous les deux, on vivra ensemble.  
-Et fondée une famille ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui. Si tu veux, répondit Erik en haussant les épaules. Je te jure que plus rien ne nous séparera, à part la mort. »  
Rose acquiesça et Erik l'emmena au fond de la cage. Les deux enfants s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre en rêvant à leurs futures vies en dehors de cette cage.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Rose et le cirque battait son plein. Et pour cause : tout le monde voulait voir l'Enfant du Diable et l'Enfant du Loup. A chaque fois, c'était la même scène, le maître entrait, leurs retirait leurs sacs et les exposait aux yeux de tous. Et à chaque fois, c'était les mêmes humiliations, les mêmes insultes… Jusqu'au jour où Erik bondit sur un des spectateurs qui avaient touché Rose. Le jeune garçon lui avait mis des coups de poings dans le visage et des coups de pieds dans le ventre. L'homme reçu un dédommagement et les deux enfants furent roués une nouvelle fois de coups et privés de nourriture. Erik supportait la faim mais Rose non. Elle était encore jeune, ils avaient quatre ans d'écart. Le garçon avait réussi, cette nuit-là, à dérobée des fruits frais pour eux deux et les preuves de ce vol furent bien vite disparus. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient les étoiles.  
« Erik ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Penses-tu que nous sommes vraiment des monstres ? »  
Erik regarda sa sœur.  
« Oui et non. Nous sommes des monstres à cause de notre apparence et mais nous ne le sommes pas dans nos cœurs.  
-Est-ce que tu crois que Dieu va nous accepter ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais dormir, petite sœur. »  
Rose replia ses jambes et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erik. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas dormir, il guettait le moment où le gitan arrivera pour lui faire payer tout cela…  
Le soleil se leva tôt et le convoi était partit en direction de l'Asie. La route secouait la cage des deux enfants et ils étaient assis au fond.  
« Rose, pourquoi ils t'appellent l'Enfant du Loup ? »  
Elle ne dit rien. Erik lui secoua doucement l'épaule.  
« Allez, s'il te plait !  
-Pour la même raison qu'on t'appelle l'Enfant du Diable ! cria-t-elle.  
-Je te posais simplement une question ! Inutile d'être aussi violente ! »  
Les yeux jaunes d'Erik se posèrent sur les cicatrices que Rose avaient partout sur son corps. La première fois que le sac lui fut retiré, il avait pu voir une énorme cicatrice en forme de griffes qui couvrait l'œil droit de Rose et une autre sur son deuxième œil, un peu plus fine, en forme de zig-zig. Il n'avait pas eu peur d'elle et elle non plus.  
« Quand j'avais trois ans, commença-t-elle à raconter, je suis partit dans la forêt avec mon père. Je présentais une attitude bizarre là-dedans, j'aimais courir, grimper aux arbres, me roulé dans la boue et d'autres choses peu convenable à ma famille. Donc, un jour, il m'avait emmené à la chasse pour la première fois. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé mais mon père m'a demandé de rester assise sur un rocher et il est partit. J'ai attendu des jours et des jours éveillé sous la pluie, le vent et le froid et je me suis endormie. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il y a avait un loup qui me regardait. Ils sont intelligents, Erik, les animaux. Le loup a compris que j'avais était abandonné par ma famille alors il m'a, en quelque sorte, demandé de le suivre. Puis, j'ai été accepté dans leur clan. Les cicatrices que j'ai maintenant sont les résultats de mes bagarres avec d'autres clans et un jour, quelqu'un m'a trouvé, a tué les loups un par un devant moi et m'a vendu aux gitans. »  
Erik écoutait attentivement le récit de sa petite sœur. Il serrait ses poings. Rose avait été lâchement abandonnée par des parents qui devaient avoir peur d'elle à cause de simples amusements d'enfants. La fille se tourna vers lui.  
« Et toi, Erik ?  
-C'est à cause de mon visage. Je suis né comme ça. Ma mère ne m'a jamais embrassé, elle me jetait mon masque et partait en courant. Mon père est partit quand j'étais encore qu'un bébé. Et un jour, j'ai été capturé par les gitans. »  
Elle n'était pas convaincu que son frère disait la vérité mais il avait déjà parlé. Avec un soupir, Rose prit la main de son frère.

Rose avait mal. Elle se tordait de douleur devant le maître. Erik avait lui aussi eut son compte : il était étendu sur le sol, haletant et essayant de respirer malgré ses blessures. La jeune fille recula au fur et à mesure que le gitan approchait.  
« Je vous en supplie, maître !  
-C'est de votre faute ! Nous avons moins fait d'entrés que d'habitude ! »  
Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et Rose hurla de douleur. Erik regarda sa sœur. Elle souffrait. Il allait lui faire payer. En se levant, il saisit un le fouet de son maître et l'enroula autour du cou, jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Erik se releva, piqua de l'argent qui avait dans les poches du gitan et courra vers sa sœur.  
« Viens, Rose ! On s'en va ! »  
Elle le regarda. Erik semblait déterminé et un sourire sadique était apparu sur son visage difforme.  
« Plus jamais personne ne te fera du mal, Rose, je te le promets. »


End file.
